pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Synchronized Shunning
Summary: Candace and Stacy were signed up for a Synchronized Swimming class by their moms. Candace and Stacy don’t really mind, especially when they find out that Jeremy and Coltrane are volunteering as lifeguards. Unfortunately for them, the two girls discover that both Cecily Allen and Susie Johnson are on the team. How can they possibly make it through the week? Chapter 1- You're In Charge Candace sat at the breakfast table, eating a particularly gross bowl of cereal. It was 6:00 in the morning, a new feat for her. Usually she would be in bed getting some extra sleep so she could bust her brothers with a clear mind. The kitchen was unnervingly silent. There weren’t any cars about this early, and there weren’t any animals. It was sort of creepy. The only sound was Candace’s spoon as it hit the bowl. She couldn’t even hear herself chew. Eventually, Candace got up and put her empty bowl in the sink. She walked into the living room and looked around the room for the remote. Was it was in her possession, she sat down. There probably wasn’t much on TV, but Candace felt as if she wouldn’t be going to sleep any time soon. Candace stopped for a second. Why was she up anyways? She honestly couldn’t remember. Candace shrugged and turned on the TV, wincing when it came on at full blast. She quickly turned it down and looked around, hoping she didn’t wake her parents out of their sleep. “There has been a crash by Eas…” That was the news channel. “Look at that eh? That entire nasty gunk is gone. Such a great result for something so…” Some stupid infomercial she had seen hundreds of time. “Come on! You can do it! Work those gluts!” Yet another forgettable workout program. The next channel was broadcasting a fashion show. Candace loved fashion, but the clothes here looked so… weird. Were giant feather boas in several neon colors really the ‘it’ thing? Oh, how would she know? Ever since summer began, Candace had tried so hard to bring her brothers silly antics to the light, that she wasn’t really being a teenager. She hardly went out to the mall anymore and she hadn’t seen Jenny around as of late. Candace really didn’t like the idea of drifting away from her friends. It frightened her. It reminded her that she was getting older by the minute and that her friends might not always be around. Candace shook her head to get rid of that thought. Instead she thought about positive things, like scheduling a little trip to the mall and spa, just with Jenny and Stacy. She would catch up with them, and it will be a new turning point. The idea of it made her extremely happy. Candace looked up at the clock on the wall. 6:27. Time could not be moving any slower. Candace got up and turned off the TV. She speed walked out of the living room and up the stairs. She opened her door and made sure to close it quietly. She jumped into her bed and tossed and turned, waiting for sleep. By now Candace was on the brink of sleep. She could here footsteps in front of her door. Then she heard it open and close. “Candace, honey, “Candace’s mom, Linda Flynn-Fletcher, cooed softly. Candace felt the weight of her bed shift and her mom’s hand was on her back. “I know you’re up sweetie.” Candace sat up stretching. “Yea mom?” Linda smiled. “Candace, today me and your dad will be gone for the whole dad. This is around the time that antique items are in high demand and we’re going to opening up early. So, that’s means you’re going to be in charge.” Candace smiled back. “Alright mom. I can handle this, really, I can.” Linda had a look of uncertainty on her face. Candace was always trying to “bust” her brother’s, but Linda never saw anything. It was very annoying sometimes and it made Ms. Flynn-Fletcher question her daughter’s sanity on a daily basis. “Look Candace. Today is a very important day for our business. Your dad and I don’t need any distractions. All I really want is for you to watch after you’re brothers and keep them safe. Got it?” Linda gave Candace a stern look. Candace nodded silently and the two hugged. However, as soon as they separated, Candace started up again. “But Moo-oom! What if Phineas and Ferb build something dangerous? “Look honey; only contact us if they are in danger. If they are about to do something dangerous, then it is your job as their older sister to guide them along and help them make safe decisions. I’m pretty sure Phineas and Ferb know right from wrong.” Linda stood up, leaned over and gave her daughter a small kiss on the forehead. She then turned and walked right out Candace’s door, thus ending the conversation. Chapter 2- Irresponsible Candace sat Indian style on her window seat, looking out at the backyard, watching it like a hawk. The boys weren’t doing anything of interest, but she still needed to watch them. If she saw even ONE wrench or some blueprints, it would be time to take charge. Ring… Ring… Ring…That was the sound of Candace’s phone going off. She looked on the caller ID and saw that it was Stacy. “Hey Stace… Sure we can go to the mall. Okay! I’ll call Jenny.” Candace hopped up and gave the window a fleeting glance. They were still out there relaxing, with the radio on and Perry beside them. Candace gritted her teeth. She was in charge. If she left, she would be breaking her promise to her mom. They’re a couple of ten-year-olds for crying out loud Candace! Her voice screamed at her. Just relax and have fun with your friends at the mall. Aren’t you tired of trying to bust your brothers and getting NOWHERE?! “I am but…” Candace froze. She just realized that she was talking out loud to herself. “Am I going CRAZY?!” Candace pulled on her hair and began breathing heavily. Then she looked out the window. She began to panic. Her brothers were gone. Before Candace had time to dial up her mom on her cell, there was a ringing echoing throughout the house. Oh no! Stacy and Jenny were here! Candace’s eyes widened. She didn’t even have time to freshen up! What if Jeremy saw her like this? Oh god, oh god, oh god. The ringing was started up again and Candace rushed down the stairs to the front door. She tried to make herself give off a relaxed vibe, but she knew it probably wouldn’t work. “Hey Candace, how is it go…” Stacy stopped and her mouth opened. Jenny’s eyes widened and both Stacy and Jenny gasped. “Candace! What happened to you? You look like a monkey had leaped onto your head and tried to work you like a puppet!” Stacy and Jenny exchanged horrified looks. Candace hung her head. “Okay, I KNOW it looks bad, but Mom left me in charge, and Phineas and Ferb went off somewhere! They didn’t even tell me!” Stacy rolled her eyes and steadied Candace’s shoulder. “We can look for your brothers on the way to the mall. Then, we’ll go inside and get a head to toe makeover and it will be the best day of our lives. We can stop at the Slushy Burger, and you will wow him Candace! You’ll make that stupid Cecily Adams look like an ugly duckling. I repeat: THIS WILL BE THE BEST DAY OF YOUR LIFE!” Stacy pumped her fist in the air and Jenny was grinning and nodding. “Let’s do it!” Jenny said. Candace went around to the side of her house where her bike was. Once they were at the front of the house, all of the girls rode away in the direction of the mall. Category:Candace Flynn Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:c